


Reconnect

by AoiTsukikage



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: “Are you a customer?” he leans on the counter and forces a grin onto his face, trying to hide the fact that his emotions are swirling around as badly as the storm clouds outside right now.“Maybe,” Jun says it in a way that makes Miwa think that, if he is, he didn’t come here to purchase cards.(or, Jun comes back into Miwa's life after years of being out of it).





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so I'm definitely still getting a feel for the characters, and so far I've only watched up until the end of Link Joker so if anything is really going against future series canon I'm sorry about that - this is mostly an AU situation anyway so hopefully it's not too distracting!

It’s a slow afternoon.  

Slow days are rare, but they still happen, and the torrential downpour happening outside at the moment is probably the reason for it.  Usually bad weather would mean people migrating inside to have cardfights, but it’s ugly enough out there that Miwa figures everyone just found it easier to stay home.  

There’s a loud clap of thunder and the lights in the shop flicker for a moment, thankfully coming back to full power almost instantly, though it’s enough to scare the sub-manager and the cat is currently hiding under the front counter on top of a pile of paperwork.  

“Maybe we should close up shop early today, huh?” Miwa asks, reaching down to scratch the cat behind its ears.  “Nobody’s going to come in when it’s…”

The door opening catches him by surprise and he flinches back as another, louder boom of thunder rattles the shop windows.  There’s a torrent of water that sweeps through the open door, leaving puddles on the tile, and the man who had opened it struggles a little against the wind until he gets it closed once again.  

Without the storm, the silence in the shop is almost deafening, but Miwa isn’t going to be rude so he opens his mouth to greet this new customer.  The words die in his throat when the man pulls his hood back, shaking out shaggy dark hair, because this... _this_ isn’t a stranger.  

“Jun?” he asks softly, as if it could be anyone else.  He might not have seen the other man in...fuck, _years_...but those striking purple eyes and too-long lashes are unmistakable even after all this time.  

“Miwa?” Jun asks, his voice still slinky and seductive with just a single word.  

“Um,” Miwa clears his throat and stands up as tall as he can.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jun replies, shaking his head and letting out a rueful chuckle.  “Is this how you greet all of your customers or am I special?”

He smiles then and Miwa immediately lets his guard down because Jun...he can trust Jun.  Sure, their first meeting might have ended with him being chained to a post, but they’d hung out enough after that Miwa can safely call him a friend.  

Or he used to be able to, back before Jun disappeared.  One day he and Kai had gone for their normal meeting only to find the lair of the underground fighters deserted with no sign of where they’d gone to.  

Kai had dropped the subject immediately, of course, muttering that he’d just have to find a new training partner, but Miwa had gone back once a week for at least a few months hoping for some sign.  

He’d never gotten one, and while it was disappointing, he knew he had to accept that Jun was gone and the chances of seeing him again weren’t good.  The motion figure system seemed to be gone as well, which at least told Miwa he hadn’t just disappeared entirely, but that was the only solace he could take from his friend vanishing into thin air.  

Until now, it seems, though Miwa can’t help but wonder if Jun hadn’t just been trying to find a dry place to wait out the storm as opposed to, well, coming to see _him_.  

“Are you a customer?” he leans on the counter and forces a grin onto his face, trying to hide the fact that his emotions are swirling around as badly as the storm clouds outside right now. 

“Maybe,” Jun says it in a way that makes Miwa think that, if he is, he didn’t come here to purchase cards.  “Can I use your bathroom?  The drowned rat look isn’t a good one for me.”

“Sure.  Back there,” Miwa gestures to the rear of the shop and Jun flashes him a grateful smile before heading there.  

“Mrow?”

“A friend,” Miwa replies absently, scratching the sub-manager’s ears again.  

“Mrr-ow!”

“Just a friend,” Miwa hisses, wondering when he’d gotten so good at cat-speak and also why this cat was apparently judging him right now.  

The cat starts to purr and hops on top of the counter instead, brushing its back under Miwa’s hand and urging him to pet it.  He does, even though his cheeks feel like they’re burning with just the implication that he might see Jun as…

But no.  No, those days, if they ever existed, are long gone.  They’re not boys anymore.  

“Much better,” Jun’s hair is still fluffier than normal, or at least what Miwa used to think of as normal, and he takes off his wet jacket.  “Sorry, I’m dripping all over your floor..."

“Don’t worry about it,” Miwa flails his hands a little.  “Uh...give that to me.  I’ll hang it up,” he reaches out and Jun passes him the garment, although one touch and Miwa can tell it needs more help than air-drying will provide.  “Can I throw this in the dryer?”

“Sure,” Jun looks around like he’s trying to figure out where this mysterious laundry room is.  

“No, I...the house above the shop, it belongs to the shop manager and he’s not around right now so I’m sure he won’t mind,” Miwa promises, and Shin _won’t_ , even though Miwa technically only has a key for emergencies.  

“If you’re certain,” Jun nods.  “Thank you.”

“Do you want something to drink?  Tea, coffee?” Miwa thinks it’s only polite to ask.  

“Coffee might be nice, actually.  I could use something to warm me up,” Jun runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more, and Miwa swallows a little too heavily because Jun’s only wearing a t-shirt under his jacket and it’s reminding Miwa of how _muscular_ his arms are.  

“Right.  You can take a seat anywhere,” Miwa’s voice comes out too high and too fast and he turns around quickly, attempting to hide his blush.  “I’m just gonna...nobody else will be going out in this rain, so I’ll lock the front door.”

“You’re willingly locking yourself in a room with me?  That’s a change,” Jun’s laugh is low and a little dangerous, and Miwa gulps as he turns the lock, the clanging sound of it somehow more ominous than it normally would be. 

“I’ll get that coffee going,” Miwa decides the best thing to do is to ignore any sort of implications that might come along with Jun’s words.  He tosses Jun’s jacket into the dryer and starts it before turning the coffeemaker on, glad that he can be alone for a bit to gather his thoughts.  

Because yes, Jun’s...well, Jun’s fucking _hot_ , to be frank, and maybe Miwa’s thought about this - once or twice - over the years since they met for the first time.  Back then he could write most of it off to normal teenage hormones, but he’s older now, and that’s not an excuse he wants to fall back on. 

Still, it doesn’t mean anything.  Jun might have teased him a lot, but that’s only because he couldn’t really tease Kai and get any sort of reaction so he didn’t have much choice.  He waits for the coffee to brew, pouring two cups and, on second thought, grabbing the cream and sugar to take down as well in case Jun wants any.  

He nearly spills the hot liquid all over himself when he looks up to find Jun standing in the doorway, watching him with a smile that looks far too fond.  

“I thought you might need some help.”

“Oh, yeah!  Thanks!” Miwa tries to grin, gesturing vaguely to the cups.  “Add whatever you want and we can take it back down to the shop.”

“Miwa,” Jun’s hand settles heavily on his shoulder and Miwa gulps.  “Relax.  I haven’t changed that much.”

“I know,” Miwa promises, and he  _ does,  _ but it’s just…

“You’re safe with me,” Jun adds some cream to one of the cups before picking it up, giving Miwa another sultry smile in the process.  

Miwa doesn’t answer, since all he’d be able to say would be ‘I know’ again and that’s not exactly helpful.  He  _ does  _ know, though, because he’s always been safe with Jun.  Even back in the beginning, Jun was never going to hurt him, and since then they’d been close maybe hundreds of times and nothing had ever crossed any kind of line.  

“Shall we?” Jun nods his head toward the stairs and Miwa adds both cream and sugar to his own cup before leading Jun back down to the shop.  “I guess I owe you an explanation,” Jun settles himself back in the same seat he’d been in before, crossing his legs and casually leaning one elbow on the table.  

“You don’t,” Miwa shakes his head, staring into his coffee cup as he takes the chair across from the other man.  “Or, I mean, if you want to I’ll listen, but don’t feel like you _have_ to, y’know?”

“I want to,” Jun’s got this warm, fond tone in his voice again that matches the smile he'd been wearing earlier and Miwa sits back, trying to get comfortable.  “I do feel bad for just disappearing without letting you or Kai know what was going on, but real life caught up to me and there wasn’t much time to make decisions.”

“Real life?” Miwa blinks, even though he guesses it makes sense.  Jun obviously has a family and a story outside of being some underground fighting king, and in the end, he was just a kid at the time, the same as them.  

“Asia Circuit was a mistake,” Jun chuckles.  “Maybe I could have gotten away with it if I’d have kept the mask on, but saying my full name on international television wasn’t really the smart thing to do in hindsight.”

“Were you hiding from someone?”

“My family, in a way.  Needless to say I was somewhat of a delinquent child and the path they wanted me to take didn’t line up with my own ideas so I ran away.  They probably thought I’d come back within the week but somehow I stumbled onto this underground cardfighting organization and ended up beating all of them so soundly they started regarding me as a leader despite my young age,” he shakes his head.  “It made me feel...powerful, I suppose, that people looked up to me and listened to my orders, but maybe deep inside there was always a part of me that knew that eventually I would have to face the real world again.”

“So you just…”

“I left,” Jun nods. “Not right away, I made sure all the guys there were okay with it but they’d been doing fine without me and I think it motivated at least a few of them to try moving on, too.  So that’s that,” he shrugs.  “I tried to keep up with what was happening in the cardfighting world, tried to watch tournaments to see all of you, but I guess as brave as it might have been to jump headfirst back into being a responsible almost-adult, I was too much of a coward to show my face here.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Miwa says quickly, his hand darting forward before he can think why it’s a bad idea.  He ends up with it awkwardly stretched out across the table, but Jun thankfully takes pity on him and reaches to squeeze it, his fingers curling around Miwa’s with a kind of intimate familiarity that shouldn’t feel as natural as it does.  “I really...I really missed you.”

Jun smirks at him, tickling Miwa’s palm with his fingertips in response.  It makes Miwa giggle in a rather embarrassing way and it reminds him, firmly and without a doubt, how different Jun and Kai are.  

Not that Kai would be holding his hand in the first place, of course, but he’d certainly never play along like this.  

“You know, I still have the motion figure system.  It’s sitting in storage right now, but if you want it for the shop, you’ll probably get more use out of it than I will,” he shrugs.  

“I’d have to ask...I can’t really spend money on things…”

“No money, we can call it a gift,” Jun grins.  “I know it’s not exactly up to date, anyway, but it’s still probably better than playing at a table.”

“That’s...thank you,” Miwa gulps, realizing that at the very least this means he’ll be seeing Jun again after today.  “You’re really a nice guy, huh?”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jun smirks.  “I might not be an underground fighter anymore, but I still have my reputation to uphold.”

“And what if I do?” Miwa regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth because wow, that’s crossing a pretty major line, but Jun only pulls him forward so his lips are touching the shell of Miwa’s ear.  

“Then I’ll have to punish you,” he murmurs, his breath warm and his words dark with promise, and Miwa can’t stop the shiver that passes through his entire body.  “Or maybe you’d _like_ that…”

“Um…” Miwa stutters, unable to even articulate a response.  What does a person _say_ to that, anyway?  He might have crossed the line, but Jun had just stomped it out of existence. 

“Right,” Jun sounds disappointed as he sits back and picks up the coffee cup, taking a tiny sip.  

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Miwa shifts on his chair and barks a nervous laugh.  “Just like old times, right?” 

The look Jun gives him at that is mostly unreadable and Miwa feels like he’s said something wrong, but before he can dwell too much on it there’s an even louder clap of thunder and all the lights in the room go dark.  

“Shit!” Miwa hops up, hoping it’s just a power outage and not a surge that would affect their front computer, but he can’t get it to turn on so for right now there’s not much he can do.  “Well.  Guess it really is time to close for the day.”

“I’ll get out of your hair, then,” Jun downs the rest of his coffee in one long swallow.  “If I could just have my jacket back…”

“Yeah.  Gimme a sec,” Miwa grabs both of their cups, hurriedly finishing his own coffee as he rushes back up to the apartment.  Luckily the jacket seems to be dry enough and he shakes it out, laying it on the table and quickly shoving the dirty dishes and the coffee pot into the dishwasher (if Shin ever asks, he’ll explain, but maybe he won’t notice).  

He grabs the jacket and heads back to the shop, one glance out the window showing him that the rain is now pouring down in literal sheets.  

“I feel like drying this didn’t do much good in the end,” Jun wrinkles his nose as he slides the jacket back on and pulls the hood up.  “Thank you for the shelter and the coffee, and I’ll...I’ll drop by again with the motion figure system sometime.”

He bows his head a little in a way that’s far too polite and just feels _wrong_ before walking toward the door.

“Jun, wait.”

“Yes?”

“I’m...I’m renting a place that’s really close.  Do you want to stay there for a bit?  Until the rain lets up?” he clarifies, and Jun sighs.  

“If you don’t mind,” his tone is carefully neutral but at least he didn’t reject the idea entirely.  

“I don’t.  I’d hate sending you out in this,” Miwa shakes his head.  “Lemme lock up and we can go.”

Jun nods, waiting for Miwa to unlock the door first and pressing himself close to the building to stay dry while Miwa does a last check of the shop and gives the sub-manager some extra food and water for the night.

“Right.  Just around the corner,” he promises when he comes out, locking the front door and darting into a nearby alley.  It’s mostly sheltered here even though with the wind they’re still getting wet, and Miwa ducks through a small gateway that leads to a small apartment building.  

He leads Jun up a flight of outdoor stairs to the second floor, getting to his apartment and fumbling with the lock for a few seconds before he gets the door open.  

“Don’t expect anything fancy,” he warns, since he’s mostly living there at the moment because of how close it is to the card shop.  

“My standards right now are pretty low as long as it’s warm and dry,” Jun chuckles, passing into the entrance and immediately shucking his wet-again jacket.  “Ugh.” 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Miwa takes his own coat off and hangs it up, doing the same for Jun’s when he hands it over.  “But I’ve got dry covered...warm might have to wait until the power comes back,” he checks the vents only to find that there was, indeed, no hot air blowing through at the moment.

“Miwa.”

“Yep?”

“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far earlier.  I…” Jun stops, crossing his arms and frowning.  

“Hey, it’s cool!  I kind of did, too,” Miwa guesses it’s only fair to admit it.  

“So what does that mean?” There’s a hopeful lilt to Jun’s voice and Miwa doesn’t want to let him down by being a coward now.  

He doesn’t reply, though, because everything sounds _wrong_ in his head.  “Hey, I’ve thought you were hot for years and when you threaten to tie me up and do things to me my body feels really weird in a good way” doesn’t really convey what he wants to say, even if it’s the truth.  

“To be honest, I always thought this was as far as we could go,” Jun brushes by him to throw himself onto the sofa.  “You were so enthralled with Kai that I knew it was hopeless to even try.”

“Kai?” Miwa blinks.  “You think I was…”

“Whether you realized it or not, it was obvious.  You went so far for him and it...I was jealous,” he smiles wistfully.  “I wanted somebody to have that kind of bond with me, but the more I thought about it, ‘somebody’ wasn’t even right.  I wanted  _ you,”  _ he leans back and settles his hands behind his head, the motion making he muscles in his upper arms stand out even more. 

“I’m not in love with Kai,” Miwa says firmly, narrowing his eyes.  “Maybe I had feelings for him but...he’s not the kind of guy you fall in love with if you want to get anything back, y’know?  He has his own priorities and a relationship isn’t one of them.  I wanted to support him and be there for him because I thought it would help him but…”

“Yeah,” Jun doesn’t press the subject and Miwa lets the silence grow between them.  

“And anyway, I’m older now,” Miwa looks away.  “Even if I had some sort of hero-worship thing going on with him, I know better.”

Jun grunts a little in what might be acknowledgment, but Miwa knows he’s not really helping his own cause here.  

“I mean,” he reaches forward and brushes his fingertips against Jun’s knee.  “I’d convinced myself you were just...teasing me because I was easy to get a reaction out of.”

“That’s not exactly a lie,” Jun admits with a rueful laugh.  “But there’s a reason I started teasing you in the first place,” he looks sideways and moves his hand to rest it on top of Miwa’s.  

“Good.  I mean.  Good that we can...get this out...um…” Miwa knows he’s rambling and it cuts off into a squeak when Jun slides closer.  

“Miwa.”

“Yes?”

Jun lets out an amused snort before his free hand comes up to cup Miwa’s cheek, pulling him closer so their lips can meet.  Miwa’s fingers cling to the fabric of Jun’s pants, his fist clenching in surprise.

Jun’s surprisingly gentle, never pushing farther than lips on lips, and Miwa presses back against him once his brain catches up to the fact that _this is actually happening_.  

“I thought that actions might be better than words at this point,” Jun murmurs when they part, his thumb stroking the ridge of Miwa’s cheekbone softly.  

Miwa blinks at him, a shallow breath escaping from his still-parted lips before he grips the collar of Jun’s shirt and yanks him in again.  

It’s not nearly as soft this time.  Jun’s motions are a lot more assertive now that he’s sure Miwa wants this, and Miwa slides his hands up into Jun’s still-damp hair, clenching his fingers a little.  Jun groans into his mouth, pulling back enough nip at Miwa’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Miwa feels that shivery, swoopy thing happen to his body again.  

“The rain doesn’t seem like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” Jun's voice is deeper and rougher than normal.  

“Mm, I don’t want to send you out in this,” Miwa agrees, praising himself a little for still managing to be smooth even after getting kissed like  _ that.   _

“We’ve got time, then?” Jun’s eyes are gleaming and Miwa nods, unable to stop the grin that slides over his lips.  

“All night,” Miwa tugs at Jun’s hair again, sliding himself almost into the other man’s lap.  

“Good.  We’ll need it.  I think it’s about time I prove to you I wasn't  _just_ teasing, ” Jun makes it sound like a threat and a promise all at once and Miwa honestly has no idea what he’s in store for, but…

But he knows it’ll be good, and right now, that’s all he cares about.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you did read this, I hope you enjoyed it; this is one of those uncommon pairings that's going to stick with me so I had to get my feelings out in some way!
> 
> Feel free to comment and if you want to hit me up on twitter I can be found at [_mikarashis](https://www.twitter.com/_mikarashis).


End file.
